


Young Blood

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hobbit Holiday Gift Exchange! Kili visits Fili for Christmas and gets one step closer to the hot dickings he so craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for catlock-catwings over on tumblr for the Hobbit Holiday Gift Exchange! Hope it was appreciated :D

                “Can’t imagine ma meant for this to happen when she paid for me to visit you,” Kili laughed as he tumbled back onto Fili’s tiny little dorm room bed. The blonde unzipped his sweater and shrugged it off, then crawled onto the bed to sit astride Kili’s hips.

 

                “Shut up. I already feel guilty for this, whelp,” Fili stooped down and kissed Kili before he could keep babbling and tugged up his hoodie. He bypassed the t-shirt to slide his fingers up, pleased at the warmth of his skin.

 

                “I’m just sayin’, she paid for me to visit my big brother for Christmas, not for him to corrupt her little boy,” Kili said once his mouth was free. He sat up and allowed Fili to pull his sweater off over his head. Fili pushed his mussed up hair back out of his eyes and found the teen grinning at him.

 

                Fili pinched his cheek. “Brat.” He pushed Kili down again and kept up his pinching and poking. “Aw, what a good boy wittle baby Kee is. Always so worried about what mama thinks. What if she caught you like this, baby? What then?”

 

                Kili whimpered and batted at Fili’s hands, before he gripped at Fili’s shoulders and ground up against him as best he could. “Fee-“

 

                “Oh, right. Nearly forgot how much it turns you on when I talk about it. Sweet underage Kili begging for his trusted big brother to touch him in his no-no zones and make him come,” Fili smirked, watching Kili bite his lip and squirm underneath him.

 

                “Please, Fee,” he whined, fingers twisted in the front of Fili’s t-shirt. “Please fuck me brother.”

 

                “Promise not to bring up ma again this whole visit and I will fuck you into the mattress,” Fili replied. “Since there’s nearly nothing less sexy than talking about ma when I’m thinking about how you arch your back and cry my name when you come.”

 

                “Yes yes yes, I promise, Fee, _please_ ,” Kili’s fingers found their way into Fili’s hair now and tugged. “Please please please please _please_.”

 

                “Yes, alright, stop your nagging,” he sat back, settling onto his perch over Kili’s groin. He leaned back and tugged his shirt off over his head. Kili watched him and stroked a hand over his furry stomach, appreciative. His hands settled on Fili’s belt and went about unbuckling it. Fili grinned down at him. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

                “Are you finally going to fuck me proper?” Kili asked, and Fili rolled his eyes. Their old argument again. Fili vowed not to actually fuck him with his dick until he turned 18 and not a second earlier. Kili bitched about it often since he was seventeen and one big ball of sexual frustration, but Fili was relentless. Kili cornered him and begged to suck his cock the first few times Fili refused, talking Kili down and stroking him off tenderly instead.

 

                They’d worked up to sucking each other’s cocks and fingering one another open – Kili liked to be penetrated a whole hell of a lot more than Fili did and he often begged for Fili’s cock. Moving to college had been a godsend for Fili because then he didn’t have to deny that whining and whimpering and the way Kili begged with his whole body. He just had to listen to Kili touch himself late at night, quietly so as not to wake ma or uncle, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth so that he didn’t cry out too loudly as he came.

 

                “No,” Fili replied. “You know the deal, Kee. Not until you’re legal. But I’m sort of giving you what you want,” he said, and he smiled when Kili looked up at him curiously. He climbed off Kili and fell to his knees, crawling under the bed for a moment before he snagged a shoebox and dragged it out with him. He dug out lube and tossed it onto the bed, then pulled out the toy he’d bought from one of the sex shops downtown not a week before Kili’s visit. It was thinner than Fili’s cock and curved at an odd angle, presumably to stimulate the prostate, and Kili sat up and took it from Fili, nearly drooling as he imagined how good it would feel inside him. It wasn’t Fili’s cock, but it was the next best thing.

 

                “Wow, Fee,” he looked up from the toy with wide brown eyes and stared at Fili. A smile slowly spread over his face. “You’re... you’re the best.”

 

                “I’m just really bad at denying you anything,” Fili said, really genuinely happy that Kili looked so pleased. “If you finger yourself open for me I’ll fuck you with it. Sound good?”

 

                Kili nodded eagerly and fumbled to open the lube, nearly dumping it all over himself in his hasty excitement. Fili watched as Kili pushed a finger into himself and hissed. Before long Kili was up to three fingers, curling them inside himself and begging Fili to hurry up and _fuck him already_.

 

                As bad at denying Kili anything as always, a second later he was pushing the toy into him and listening to him let out what could only be described as a quiet howl, muffled by the pillow. Once the toy was properly inside Kili, Fili paused and ground it experimentally into him. Any reservations Fili had had about Kili needing a moment to adjust disappeared when his brother pushed himself into a sitting-up position on the bed and fucked himself on the toy. He let out positively whorish sounds as he gyrate his hips and Fili had to clap his hand over Kili’s mouth.

 

                “Fuck, Kee, I’ve got a roommate, you know. I’m gonna have to gag you if you don’t straighten up,” Fili warned.

 

                Kili gripped him by the wrist and tugged so he’d remove his hand from where it covered his mouth. Once he was free to speak he panted; “Gag me with your cock.”

 

                Fili licked his lips and asked. “Kili, are you sure?”

 

                “Please, oh please Fili, please shove your cock down my throat and choke me on it,” Kili begged and Fili honestly couldn’t get his pants off fast enough. Kili took up fucking himself with the dildo while Fili flung his belt across the room, and after a too-loud whine and a death glare from Fili, he bit at his knuckles to keep quiet.

 

                Soon (but not soon enough for Kili) Fili’s remaining clothes were in a heap on the floor and he had climbed onto the bed. He swung a leg over Kili’s body and sat astride his little brother’s chest. He didn’t need to hold the base of his cock and guide it to Kili’s mouth because he was leaning up for it and sucking it down as soon as he could reach it.

 

                Fili grit his teeth and hissed when Kili started bobbing his head and cursed when he stopped. He looked down to see inquisitive brown eyes gazing up at him and it wasn’t until Kili’s hand came up and brought his own back to press the toy deeper into him that Fili remembered that he had a job to do.

 

                He gripped the base of the dildo and ground his hips into Kili’s mouth sinuously. Kili took up giving Fili probably the best blowjob he’d ever gotten (and considering how often Kili ‘practiced,’ that was substantial) while Fili fucked him with the synthetic cock to match the strokes of his hips.

 

Occasionally Kili gagged and coughed but when Fili began stammering apologies and pulling back Kili gripped him hard by the hips and forced him down his throat as deep as he could get and Fili was beyond complaining if that’s how he wanted to do it.

 

Fili came like that, deep down Kili’s throat and this time when Kili choked and sputtered Fili pulled back and let him breathe; gasping and coughing up come and spit. Fili stroked his hair and told him he was so proud of him, how he was such a good little brother, taking care of him like that. Kili whined and squirmed and Fili absolutely hammered the toy into him.

 

Kili didn’t come until Fili was whispering filthy things in his ear though, asking what if ma caught them at this, maybe she has already but was too embarrassed to talk to them about it, what if she picked up the upstairs phone receiver while they’re talking each other off? Kili whimpered ‘oh Fee, oh fuck brother-‘ and then came all over himself.

 

When the toy had been tossed to the floor beside the bed and Fili had crawled off Kili and pulled him in for cuddles, Kili giggled.

 

“Did I come on your ass?”

 

Fili went a little red high on his cheekbones. “Yeah. A little.”

 

“I wanna come all over you,” Kili decided. “Someday I’ll fuck you and I’ll just cover you in my come. All around your hole and on your chest and stomach and on your pretty pretty face.”

 

“’m not pretty,” Fili mumbled and Kili laughed.

 

“Sure thing, Goldilocks. You’re manly as fuck.”

 

“Language, young man. D’you want me to tell ma? She’ll wash your filthy mouth out with soap.”

 

“I think I like your method of mouth-washing better,” Kili said cheekily and Fili grumbled ‘oh, shut up’ before kissing him quiet.


End file.
